Lollipop
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Dino is in a good mood. The reason? A single strawberry flavored lollipop. D18, DinoxHibari, ONESHOT!


Pairing: D18, DinoxHibari  
>Word count: 844<br>Summary: Dino is in a good mood. The reason? A single strawberry flavored lollipop. D18, DinoxHibari, ONESHOT!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owner, which is not me. Neither do I own the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Lollipop<strong>

"_Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop! __Tell you why… na na na…"_

The Italian was in a good mood (if his humming was anything to go by), the reason for it being none other than a certain skylark, who at the moment was unaware of the mafia boss's devious scheme, or his presence for that matter. It had taken some time to come up with, but the plan appeared perfect to the Cavallone.

On top of that, he had only tripped to hug the ground ten times in the last three hours he'd been in Japan without Romario, which was a lot less than usual and did wonders for his mood. Perhaps humming helped to stabilize his balance system, who could tell?

Back to the plan, however. The key item of the whole thing was a single strawberry flavored lollipop. Yes, a lollipop. Mind you for not knowing how this was linked to the Italian's good mood.

As some (dirty-minded) people are possibly aware, the eating of a lollipop can stir certain feelings in certain areas of the body of a certain witness. It didn't take a genius to figure out that for Dino that effect only grew even when he only imagined Hibari licking a lollipop. What? After all, the Mafioso was a guy, and boys will be boys.

So he had thought out his plan in such a way that it couldn't possibly fail. So far, he could only imagine it—the real deal was sure to be a lot better. Not even if his opponent was the great Hibari Kyoya. He had bought a lollipop, but not just any lollipop, no, a strawberry-flavored one. After all, who hates strawberries?

Then he had thought up an excuse for when the skylark refused to eat the sugared sweet. He'd tell him Reborn said lollipops make you stronger. Not an excuse that would likely be believed by anyone, but the keywords in order to persuade the cloud guardian were there—Reborn and stronger.

Besides, he didn't think Hibari would catch onto his ulterior motive. Therefor he'd see no harm in eating it. So was the plan.

And as previously stated, the plan was perfect. Dino went over it once more contently as he strode down the halls of Namimori, to stop right in front of the door to the disciplinary committee's office.

"Kyoya~!" Dino yelled in his singsong voice while opening the door, lollipop in hand, ready for action.

Hibari took one glance at the item in the other's hand and then proceeded by glaring the mafia boss down, from his usual seat behind his desk.

"I'm not eating that," he stated, before the Cavallone could even mention it.

Said Cavallone reacted by looking at him with a shocked face. "Eh? But it's really tasty! Strawberry flavored~!" he tried to persuade, while at the same time he closed the distance between them. This wasn't easy, as he had to do it in such a way the prefect wouldn't notice.

He had learned the hard way that, if possible, Hibari appreciated his personal space. The many bruises he had were more than enough proof of that. Sometimes the Italian wondered if he was a masochist; it would surely explain why he liked the sadistic skylark so much.

"I don't like strawberries, they're too sweet," was the deadpanned reply. To him it was common sense that sweet things were something for herbivores. He was a carnivore, thank you very much, and therefore did not do sweet things.

Wait, what? _Leave it to Hibari to dislike strawberries because they're sweet_, Dino thought bitterly to himself.

"But Reborn told me that…" the bucking horse started his excuse, in hopes of changing the prefect's opinion.

"I don't care; I said I'm not eating it, Herbivore."

Dino was about to object when the skylark's scowl disappeared and made room for an ever-so-unnoticeable smirk. If the alarm bells in Dino's head hadn't been going off already, they certainly were now.

"Besides, I don't like them, idiot."

"Huh?" was Dino's smart reply to the sentence that caught him completely off guard.

"The lollipop."

That's when Dino understood. His ulterior motive had just been figured out. He really should stop underestimating Hibari Kyoya.

"I bite them," Hibari finished his statement.

However, Dino was not one to back down so easily with such a 'subtle' threat. In fact, if anything, the skylark's words had only encouraged him further, if so possible.

"Then, Kyo-kun, won't you bite me to death~?"

The response was a tonfa to his face that sent him flying right out of the office and crash into the wall opposite of it. Yet the Cavallone could only grin like the big idiot Kyoya surely thought he was.

After all, when it comes to Hibari Kyoya, nothing says love more than a tonfa to the face.

For Dino it didn't even hurt, but what did feel like pure torture was to see the Skylark unwrap the piece of candy he had dropped, pop it into his mouth, and then close the door.


End file.
